The present invention relates to control devices for controlling the flow of vehicles or people, and more particularly to a modular marker that is capable of being placed in a series to support ropes, tapes, chains, or similar barricade delineators for the control of vehicular or pedestrian traffic. Since it is modular, the traffic marker is capable of being assembled in a variety of configurations to form barricades for specific control situations. The traffic marker can also be used in a stand-alone configuration to support signs, lights, or similar objects to call attention to a hazard, direct pedestrians, or provide important information.
Many traffic control devices have been proposed for the control of vehicular or pedestrian traffic in airports, streets, construction areas, businesses, and numerous other locales. These traffic control devices typically consist of pylons that are molded of plastic and are of either single-piece construction or of a series of pieces that are capable of breaking down to reduce space requirements for storage. The prior art traffic control devices however are typically not of modular construction and therefore can only be set up in one configuration. They are therefore limited in usefulness as their single configuration enables their use for only one specific application.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,772,869 to Grammas et al., issued Sep. 20, 1988, for example, discloses a communication apparatus that is capable of displaying visual information thereon. A specific embodiment of the communication apparatus has a support having upright side walls and a top wall forming a pentahedron. Provision is made for weight means to be inserted into pockets around the lower edge of side walls. Although the communication apparatus of patent ""869 provides a means of displaying communications, it is not modular and capable of being tailored for a special use.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,657 to Signorelli, issued Apr. 25, 2000 discloses a safety or traffic marker including a base portion and an upper portion with the base portion configured for facilitating upright placement of the marker on a surface. The upper portion of the marker is divided into two separate sections for receiving a tape dispenser therein and for dispensing an elongated strip of tape or safety material. Although the upper portion of the marker can accommodate different signage devices, the overall height of the marker is not adaptable for special uses.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,182,600 to Brown et al., issued Feb. 6, 2001 discloses a traffic channeling device including a delineator stem with hollow upper and lower portions and with the upper portion stepped inwardly along its axial length. The hollow construction and stepped surfaces enable several of the traffic channeling devices to be stacked upon each other. Although the traffic channeling device of the ""600 patent enables reduced space requirements for storage, the device is not modular and therefore not capable of being easily reconfigured to suit different traffic control applications.
There is therefore a need for a traffic control device that is modular, and therefore provides the ability to be configured for specific applications including modular assembly to accommodate various heights and to meet various specific uses.
The present invention therefore provides a modular traffic marker that provides several advantages over current state of the art traffic control devices that arc intended to control the flow of pedestrian or vehicular traffic around a given area.
A significant advantage provided by the modular marker of the present invention is that it is of modular construction, and therefore can easily be tailored at the site to many different configurations to fit the requirements of the application. The modular construction enables the marker to be set up as either a signaling device, capable of displaying a sign, or as a barricade. The modules also enable construction of traffic markers of various heights.
The modules of the present invention include rounded sides, therefore providing no sharp edges that could be harmful to pedestrians or vehicular traffic.
The modules are constructed in high visibility colors, additionally improving the safety of the invention.
The tubular modules include thick side walls that are of solid construction, thereby improving the stability of the modular marker.
Another advantage is that the modules are easily assembled together, allowing quick field assembly of the modular marker of the present invention.
An additional advantage is provided by a security thread feature, which enables the modules to be locked tightly together and not be easily disassembled.
Another advantage is the inclusion of cylindrical surfaces on each module for easy acceptance of and minimal wastage of expensive reflective tape.
Although the security thread feature provides secure connection of the modules to one another, a feature is provided to allow modules to be disassembled and reassembled in other configurations if desired. This provides the advantage of easy reconfiguration of the modular marker when desired.
The modular marker is configured to accommodate either ropes or tapes for forming barricade delineators.
Another advantage is that the modular marker is very stable. The base member can be provided in various sizes to increase or decrease the stability as desired.
The modular marker has the advantage of being versatile, able to accept signs for use as a marker or able to accept ropes, tapes, or similar items for configuration as a barricade.
The modular marker may be constructed in a theft-resistant version, which provides enhanced security against theft of inserted tapes.
Enhanced visibility is provided by the modular marker, as provision is made for attachment of lights to the markers.
An advantage is provided by inclusion of tape holding slots within each modular section, thereby enabling marker tape to be channeled through the modular sections.
The base member of the modular marker includes grooves for allowing passage of surface water thereby preventing the markers from being moved by surface water runoff.
The base member of the present invention includes a convoluted bottom surface to provide a more stable platform on uneven ground such as sand or unpaved areas.
An additional advantage of the modular marker and all its components is that it may easily and inexpensively be molded and mass produced out of polymeric materials, although it could also be constructed of wood, metal, or a variety of materials.
These, and other objects, will become readily apparent to one of skill in the art after reading this disclosure.
To provide an easily assembled yet secure traffic marker and accomplish the other aforementioned advantages, the applicant has devised a novel modular traffic marker device. The device includes tubular modules, a base, and a cap that are preferably molded of polymeric materials, but may be constructed of wood, metal, or a variety of materials. One or more of the modules may be assembled with the base and cap to provide a traffic marker appropriate for the traffic situation for which it is intended, including the posting of signs or the construction of barricades. The modular sections easily interlock with each other and a security thread is provided to enable secure interlocking of the modules to the base member and the cap member. The modular sections include vertical slots to enable easy insertion of preprinted marker tapes to provide rapid construction of a barricade appropriate to the situation in which it is used.